


Sucking Blood And Something Else

by urkkija



Series: Kuroko no Twilight [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Jobs, Coronavirus, First Time, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mostly plot?, NSFW, Nipple Play, Ok not that serious it's still silly, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Quarantine, This started as a joke but got kinda serious, Twilight AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkkija/pseuds/urkkija
Summary: One year after the death of Kuroko and the birth of their son Aomine thinks he is fine, but there is still a feeling of hollowness he can’t get rid of. When the pandemic caused by coronavirus keeps everyone on home quarantine, he finds out something new about the werewolf staying at their place.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, past aokuro - Relationship
Series: Kuroko no Twilight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686694
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another continuation to my cursed Twilight AU xD. This kinda wasn't supposed to happen but as you can see, it did. I’d recommend reading the two previous fics (they are short) of this series first for better understanding, but if you don’t want that is ok too.
> 
> The first three chapters will be sfw, but if you're working from home then they all are, hehe.
> 
> Song recommendation for the chapter: Paramore - Decode

Aomine was lying on the ground next to his house, staring at the night sky. The sky was clear and there weren’t any big cities nearby, so the stars as well as the perfectly round moon could be seen. The sight reminded him of the time Kuroko and he had done the same thing he was doing now. Lying next to him Kuroko had shared his knowledge of the constellations, pointing at them and naming them. Although Aomine had had plenty of time to study the stars during his long life, he had never payed them that much mind until he met Kuroko. As the omega boy had finally fallen asleep on his wide chest, he had found the true beauty of the starry night. 

It was the year 2020. It had now been over a year since Kuroko had passed. The pain was never going to be completely gone, but it was less intense, more of a longing. During the time Tetsuki had grown a lot, though his growing pace was already slowing down. He now resembled a normal 7-year-old as much as someone who is actually half vampire can resemble.

Aomine heard footsteps approaching him and knew who they belonged to without having to tear his eyes from the stars. Was it the full moon that had lured the werewolf outside? Soon the steps stopped and Kagami, who was now right next to him, started talking: “Will you get inside or not? You have been laying here for ages.”

“Aww, were you worried for me?” Aomine responded with a mocking tone.

“Like hell I was.”

There was a silence for a few seconds.

“I put Tetsuki to bed. He lost another tooth and would have wanted to show it to you but I told him you’ll see it tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Aomine said, not showing any intention of getting up.

Kagami sighed. “Well, that was all, you can stay here and freeze if that is what you want” he said, knowing full well that the vampire wasn’t capable in doing that. He took a few steps towards the door before Aomine interrupted.

“Did you even look at the sky? It’s beautiful.”

Kagami stopped and confirmed the observation: “Yeah, it is. But I would still rather sleep inside.” he stated and continued to head inside.

It wasn’t like they were living together, but Kagami did spent a lot of time at Aomine’s. It was only because of Tetsuki, whose life he had been a part of all this time, since the beginning. While Aomine didn’t particularly like the werewolf, he couldn’t deny the fact that Tetsuki did and depriving him of that would be cruel. It really was a good thing that he had at least one more person in his life in addition to his dad. Because of him growing faster than normal children he couldn’t have been introduced to any normal humans yet. And so, even though Kagami wasn’t officially living with them, he kinda was, for now. The recent world situation regarding a certain covid-19 and the restrictions it had introduced had shut everyone indoors for a month or so already. That was one reason as to why he was lying on the ground in the first place. He had wanted to be alone for a while since constantly being around another alpha could be kind of stressful from time to time.

Aomine closed his eyes and tried to return to the moment he had imagined with Kuroko once more, tried to make the memory seem as vivid as possible. When he eventually decided to go inside he found that the other two were already sleeping soundly. Especially Kagami was always fast asleep and a heavy sleeper. Aomine did envy him of that, since the ability to shut off completely and having no thoughts for hours was something he missed from being a human. He walked into Tetsuki’s room and spent the rest of the night just looking at his son. There was a tooth on his desk, a central incisor. The little fellow’s smile would be a funny-looking one for a while.

The next day came with its usual routines; the half humans woke up and ate breakfast. Lately the days had been repeating themselves which was thanks to the orders of staying at home. There was no point in going into the city or anything like that when places weren’t open, excluding food markets and pharmacies, of course. They tried to keep themselves busy by doing all the basic activities, such as watching drama from Netflix and working out, but those kinds of things could only keep them busy to certain extent. Aomine wasn’t really complaining of the actions against the global pandemic since it was the Spanish flu that had almost got him killed in the first place. Humans were a lot more informed about the functioning of viruses than back then and this time the virus in question wasn’t nearly as deadly as in 1918, so he wasn’t too scared for a similar catastrophe either.

As they were running out of nice things to spend their time on, they decided to do something else: cleaning every surface of the house and an inventory of all the groceries and other items stored inside of it. As Aomine was going through the items in the medicine cabinet something in particular cached his eye. It was a small pink opened package of pills. The label on it gave a clear hint of its content: ‘Omega 3’.

Oh. It was suppressants for omegas. They used that kind of pills to keep their heat under control. Well, there was no need for such pills in this household anymore, unless Tetsuki turned out to be an omega, of course. But he was still far away from puberty. Well, at least Aomine hoped the pandemic would come to an end before Tetsuki reached that state of development. And regardless, the pills were expiring soon. He should take them to pharmacy to be properly disposed of.

After a while they had gone through all the cabinets in the kitchen and bathroom. As a result there was now a shopping list filled with food and other goods needed by humans. This would be the first time in two weeks that there was an actual need to go outside, so Aomine was almost excited.

“I’ll go.” Aomine announced.

“OK, don’t catch the virus.” Kagami wished.

“I couldn’t if I wanted, you know. My cells are dead.”

Kagami looked suspicious. “How can you be so sure of that? I mean, at least your sperm cells weren’t and we got a living proof of that here.”

“I know what I am. I’ve had time to study biology.” He stated in response.

“What biology book exactly tells you about vampires?”

“The ones written by your kind.”

“Oh.” Was all Kagami could answer to that. Among the werewolf tribe vampires were known, unlike among normal humans. Even though the two species weren’t exactly on friendly terms with each other, it was still somehow reassuring to know that there were others who knew what he was and shared the understanding of how it felt not to be entirely human.

Aomine left the house and got into his Alfa Romeo. As he drove to the town’s center he noticed that the streets were pretty much empty, but it was not like they were usually full of people either because Forks was a small town. The local grocery store did however carry everything they needed. As he got in the store he could see some people wearing face masks. He wondered if he should have worn one too to seem like a good citizen.

Among other things Kagami had asked were some baking stuff, since now was a good time to make bread and sweet treats when time was all they had. The thought of baking seemed nice and Aomine did sometimes envy the other two since they were able to enjoy such a broad variety of foods, unlike him, whose diet only consisted of blood. It was not like a vampire could get bored of blood, but still. Well, he did only drink animal blood which went against his nature, so maybe that was why he even had such thoughts in the first place.

At that moment something connected in Aomine’s brain. Blood and baking… Now that he thought of it he had seen something like that on TV some years ago. Right, they tasted something called blood pancakes on a show where they traveled the world and ate weird local foods. If he remembered correctly the delicacy was from Finland. Apparently people there had taste for some good blood. 

Later on that day they were all gathered on the couch planning to watch something. Tetsuki was curled up in between his dad and Kagami. Kagami had the remote control and was browsing through Netflix’s documentary section, since they wanted to watch something else than fiction this time. One of the titles caught Aomine’s eye. “Hey, that Elvis documentary might be interesting. He was one of the first ones to make music exiting, I remember him having such a great influence on the youngsters back in the day.”

“Oh god you are so old.” Kagami sighed. “How can anyone remember things from when Elvis was still relevant?”

“A lot of people do, it’s not like I’m the only one. You are just such a baby yourself.”

“Hey, don’t you dare call me a baby, old man. At least I grew up listening to Linkin Park and not some lame-ass ancient rock ‘n’ roller.”

“I didn’t grow up with Elvis, I was born in 1901 and he became famous in the 50’s.”

”Okay, so you are the ancient one, happy now?”

Aomine laughed a bit and then turned to look at his son. “Hey, Tetsuki, what is the first artist or band you remember hearing about?”

“Billie Eilish!” Tetsuki answered immediately and very excitedly.

“Wow, you’re even worse than him.”

“What did you except? He is literally a baby.”

Aomine ruffled Tetsuki’s blue hair. “You are so cute. Best baby I’ve ever known.”

Kagami sighed. “Time surely is a weird concept with you. I mean you two are the youngest 119 year-old and oldest one year-old I’ve ever seen…”  
In the end they ended up watching a nature document featuring Hyraxes. It was nice.

The day went by and soon it was bedtime again. It used to be a happy time for Aomine, since for him it meant being able to be close to Kuroko for eight hours straight. He missed the feeling of Kuroko wrapping his arms around him while asleep, missed the mornings he woke him up with tiny kisses, missed the intimacy of it all.

“Daddy, are you sad?” Tetsuki asked. Right, he was supposed to read a bedtime story for him but he had fallen to his thoughts. Apparently they had brought some misery into his facial expression.

“It’s just that I uh… I kinda need someone to love.” Aomine explained, trying to figure out the best way to tell about his feelings to a child.

Tetsuki looked confused. “Don’t you love me?”

“Well of course I do, silly. It’s not the same thing. I wish I had someone I could, you know, kiss. Not a relative.”

“Oh.” Tetsuki seemed to understand and without missing a beat, he continued: “Why don’t you kiss uncle Kagami then? He is not your relative, right? At least he doesn’t look like you like I do.”

Aomine swore that if he still had a heartbeat his heart would have just skipped a beat. The thought was so absurd, how had something like that even crossed Tetsuki’s mind? 

“Listen, honey. Two alphas aren’t supposed to be together and we aren’t even the same species. It’s… It’s just unnatural and wrong.” Wow, he really hoped he wouldn’t have to give the talk to a 1-year-old.

“Why? I don’t understand. If they love each other then why shouldn’t they be together? My other dad was a human and you are a vampire but you still fell in love.”

Aomine only now realized the double standards in his own words. Well, technically he was right but, on the other hand he was just so wrong. Aomine sighed. “I don’t love him and he doesn’t love me so that wouldn’t happen anyway.”

Tetsuki looked genuinely surprised. “You don’t? But uncle Kagami is in love with you.”

What was the kid talking about? That wasn’t true. They just tolerated each other’s company, that was all there was. There was no love involved. “I’m sure you have um, misunderstood something. Why would you even think he loves me?”

“He told me!” Tetsuki answered with a smile. “Oh, oops I forgot he said I should not tell you about it. I don’t understand why it is a secret though.”

And suddenly every though Aomine had had a moment ago just crumbled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kinds of comments are always greatly appreciated <3


	2. Blood Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my friend who without my knowledge and permission told my first serious crush that I liked him. We were 13 so I’ve forgiven but not forgotten xD (He didn’t like me back btw lol)
> 
> Song recommendation for the chapter: HIM – Vampire Heart

Aomine was running in the dark forest, chasing a deer. The deer was doomed the moment he had laid his eyes on it since the supernatural creature was something it wasn’t prepared to face. It had been raining and the rocks and roots on the forest ground had become slippery, but that wasn’t a problem to him as his movements were steady and polished over the decades. After only a few more seconds Aomine had caught the animal and twisted its neck around in a quick motion. The animal’s movements stopped instantly. Usually he would drink the blood of his prey right away, while it was still hot and delicious, but not tonight. Tonight he had different plans.

He took the dead animal with him and headed back home. He carried it all the way to the kitchen, placed its body on the table and proceeded to stab its neck with a sharp knife, letting the red gold flow to a bowl he held on his other hand. The blood was the most important ingredient for what he was about to try and make. He was pretty sure he could pull off some kind of a pancake batter without having to do the research and logically the receipt for blood pancakes would just replace the milk with blood so it shouldn’t be too hard. Firmly believing on his own idea Aomine started mixing the ingredients together.

After a while he had managed to birth into existence the most unholy-looking pancakes ever. They were a various shades of red: the first ones being a bit undercooked and brighter and some partially burned and closer to black. Aomine had to admit that not doing any baking for a century and then trying to make something without any aid wasn’t such a great idea after all. He could have excused the less than appealing exterior of his creation if they just tasted good, but to his great disappointment that wasn’t the case. The cooked blood tasted stale and the flour was like chewing on some fine sand to him. He had believed in his instincts but apparently they had failed him. 

As he was drowning on his misery he didn’t pay that much mind to the closing footsteps. He didn’t turn to look at the man before he spoke in disbelief. “What the fuck are you doing? Have you gone insane?”

Oh well, the deer was still on the table, looking very much dead and the rest of the kitchen was decorated with unwashed kitchen utensils and few blood stains here and there. Aomine had to admit that Kagami did have a right to be a bit shocked. Until now, he had been trying to push aside all thoughts regarding him, had even gone as far as to keep himself busy by making the ridiculous blood snacks. He was still in denial about the things Tetsuki had said about him… being in love with him. Just briefly thinking about it made it very awkward to be in the same room with the werewolf.

“I just wanted to make some blood pancakes, is that illegal?” he defended himself. Usually he wouldn’t have sounded so desperate, like he was trying to protect himself from some serious accusations, but today was not like any other day so far.

Kagami’s reaction was a mix of suspicion and disgust. “Blood pancakes? What kind of a sick person puts blood on pancakes?”

“I swear it is a thing. And I mean not a vampire thing, a real human thing.”

“Yeah, sure… But, uh, you sure made a mess. And hey, have you even actually baked anything before?

“Haven’t really had the need to.”

Kagami sighed. “You should have at least waited till I woke up.”

“Well I didn’t want to wait.” Aomine pouted and muttered: “And I figured this would be easy.”

Kagami got closer to have a better look at the end result of Aomine’s nightly experiment and suddenly Aomine got hyper conscious of him getting so physically close. Before he even realized it himself he had backed away from his approaching flat mate and then frozen in place.

“Huh?” Kagami frowned. “Why are you acting like this?”

Aomine’s answer was fast and automatic. “Like what?”

“You just jumped like you were scared of me.”

“That – that’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah, you are.” Kagami’s facial expression grew gradually more confused but there was no way Aomine would give him the real answers. He just simply could not ask about the love thing. No way. After all there was still a possibility of it being just something Tetsuki came up with. Right?

When Aomine offered him no explanation Kagami tested the waters again and quickly walked towards the vampire who was now squeezed to the corner of the kitchen. Realizing that there was no way out Aomine acted on reflex again and grabbed the other alpha by shoulder, flipped their positions and slammed him to the wall. A piercing gaze of the golden eyes was aimed straight to Kagami’s reddish counterparts while he kept both of his hands on his arms to hold him in place. It was like his hunter’s instincts had suddenly switched on and Kagami was a prey waiting to be bitten.

Kagami’s voice almost came out as a whisper. “Dude… what _is_ wrong with you? You’re not acting like yourself at all.” There was a genuinely scared look in his eyes.

Aomine snapped out of whatever he had been doing and released him of his grip. “I – I’m sorry. I just… uh. I don’t know.” He had messed up. He needed to get out of this situation. Now. So he opened the closest window and jumped out. Kagami was too dumbfounded to say anything until he realized that it was a sunny day – a rare occasion in Forks – and the vampire was sparkling. Though it was unlikely that someone would see him, he shouldn’t be taking the risk.

“You can’t go out, it’s sunny!” he yelled out of the open window but it had zero effect. The strikingly beautiful creature disappeared into the forest. Kagami had rarely seen him sparkling on his full glory, so it took him a moment to recover from the sight.

“At least take the damn deer with you!” he then shouted, but it was in vain as he had likely already gotten away.

Kagami was puzzled by Aomine’s uncharacteristic behavior but his attention shifted away from that when Tetsuki walked into the kitchen, still on his pajamas and with an unruly bedhead. Kagami guessed that he had woken up because of the noise.

“Why is there a deer here?” the boy asked as he noticed the carcass. It was not the first time he saw a dead animal but usually Aomine wouldn’t do things like this with them.

“Your dad decided to make some, uh, blood pancakes.”

Tetsuki was amazed. “Wow, that sounds good!” He walked to the table and examined the mentioned food closely. “Can I have some for breakfast?”

“You can if you want but don’t be too disappointed if they are not as good as you think. I can still make something normal for you.”

Tetsuki took a fork and a plate for himself and after swallowing the first bite of the pancake came into a conclusion: “These are really good!”

Kagami was surprised as he hadn’t expected much from Aomine. “What, are they really? Well if you say so then I need to taste them too.” He ripped off a piece from one of the pancakes and tossed it into his mouth. At first it didn’t taste like much but when he started biting the flavor really kicked in. The taste of blood mixed with sugar was interesting to say the least and the more time he spent with it in his mouth the more convinced he became of the fact that it was utterly horrible. He spat out the mush in his mouth. “This taste is awful. It must be the vampire in you that likes it.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tetsuki agreed. ”I like blood but not as much as daddy.”

The mention of Aomine got Kagami thinking out aloud. “You dad was a bit weird a moment ago, by the way. He just went outside and acted like he was uh, like, scared of me or something. I wonder why.”

“Why would he be scared of you? He is stronger than you.”

The innocently said words rubbed the alpha’s pride the wrong way and he was about to protest but the kid continued: “Daddy was sad last night and said he wanted to have someone he could kiss. Maybe he went outside to find someone like that.”

The wheels were turning on Kagami’s head. “You didn’t… say anything weird to him, did you?”

“I said nothing weird!” Tetsuki announced and Kagami sighed in relief. Then the boy continued. “I just said that he could kiss you.”

Oh fuck. Of course he had said something like that. That surely explained Aomine’s acts. Kagami was an idiot, he shouldn’t have overshared his feelings with a child like that. Well, what was done was done. He needed to focus on fixing the situation somehow. He wasn’t sure if that was even possible but clearly something had to be done. “Hey, Tetsuki. Can I trust you to manage on your own for a while? I have to go to talk with your dad.”

“Yeah, sure” the little troublemaker confirmed. Kagami rushed to the forest and then transformed into his wolf form. He sensed a strong familiar floral scent and followed it, running as fast as he could. His thoughts were unorganized and he had no idea what to say to Aomine once he would find him.

Aomine was sitting on a high rock as he sensed a large animal approaching. He could easily tell it was not just any animal. It seemed like he hadn’t managed to scare the wolf thoroughly by his previous actions. He was facing the other direction but could still tell when Kagami changed back into human form. Whatever he had in his mind was something Aomine wasn’t ready to deal with right now. “If you come any closer I’ll kill you.”

Kagami answered like he would usually: “I’d like to see you try.” As the silence grew longer and neither of them moved, he changed his attitude. “…don’t. Please.” Another few seconds of silence, and a sigh. “You know, don't you?”

Aomine stiffened.

“That I like you.”

That was it. An actual confession. There was no going back anymore. Aomine was still unable to make any kind of an intelligent comment so he just stared into the distance.

“Well you know I wasn’t planning on telling you ‘cause I knew you wouldn’t like it.” Kagami explained. He sounded more desperate by every passing second. “If… if that bothers you so much I can just leave.”

Aomine finally turned around so he could see the other. There was a pained look in his eyes. Seeing that was quite shocking, to be honest. Kagami wasn’t really one to show others his vulnerability that easily. He really was being sincere and Aomine was being a dick by just remaining silent and letting him draw his own conclusions of it. “I- uh, well. I’m just shocked, that’s all. I would have never thought that you felt like that about me.”

That statement did, in fact help as Kagami looked a bit less distressed. Aomine continued: “I don’t want you to leave. I mean, if you left then Tetsuki’s diet would become a lot worse, you know. He needs you and your cooking skills.”

Kagami chuckled a bit. “Well, he did like those pancakes of yours.” There was a small smile decorating his face. He was actually kind of beautiful when he smiled. That was something Aomine had seen before but hadn’t really thought about until now.

“He did? Really? I thought they were quite disgusting, honestly.” he admitted.

“Well so did I.”

Aomine was relieved that the atmosphere seemed a lot lighter already. He had been way too dramatic about the whole thing. In the end Kagami was still the same Kagami he had always been, nothing more or less. It was truly weird, though. Had anyone ever heard of an alpha falling for another alpha? Enemy species and former love rivals falling for each other? Aomine wondered how long Kagami had had those kinds of feelings for him since he hadn’t noticed anything. Either he was very good at hiding them or he himself was just very dense.

Aomine hadn’t properly gone through his own feelings yet, he hadn’t dared. But as the other man stared at him, looking at him like he was expecting him to say something, to make the next move, some kind of insanity took him over. Maybe it was the fact that he had been without anything for so long, maybe it was because he rarely ever saw anyone else again these days. Or maybe he was just getting crazy. But yeah. He kind of wanted to kiss him right there, just to see how it would be like. He was curious. So what would be the worst thing that could happen if he did that? Maybe him turning back into his wolf form and tearing him apart, but that seemed unlikely.

Aomine’s voice was as casual as ever as he let his thoughts out. “We should kiss.”

Kagami opened and closed his mouth, seeming to be at loss of words. “What? Are you sure?”

“Uh, I guess. Like, why not?”

“Do you like me?”

Aomine sighed. “Don’t think so but why does it matter? I proposed it so I’m fine with doing it.”

Aomine had thought that would have done the trick but he was greatly mistaken. Kagami seemed to be taken aback by the mixed signals he was sending. From death threats to suggesting a kiss in the matter of minutes was indeed quite a curious development. But contrary to what Aomine thought that wasn’t the only reason for Kagami’s hesitation.

“That’s not good enough.”

“Huh?”

“You are so nonchalant about it. I don’t want you to kiss me just because of ‘why not’ and then throw me away when you’re done. Can’t you see how that would hurt me?”

Wow, those were some surprisingly deep thoughts. This was a completely new side of Kagami that he hadn’t witnessed before. And he was being dead serious, looking like he could tear up in seconds. “Oh damn, this is hard. First you are gonna cry because you think I hate you and now because I want to kiss you.”

That didn’t exactly help. Kagami looked like he was in pain again. Aomine hated seeing him like that, it was so unlike him. “I will go now.” Kagami said and turned to leave.

At that moment Aomine finally jumped off his rock to grab his wrist before he would turn into wolf again. “Don’t… I don't want you to go.”

That managed to stop him, at least. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if I can say I love you but I appreciate everything you do.” He let out a breath. What he was about to say was very unlike him. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

The werewolf thought for a few seconds before answering. “Yeah. Well, let’s just go back for now. Tetsuki is home alone and your damned deer is still rotting inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t obvious this is not how you make blood pancakes, which are actually a savory, not a sweet dish. If you are interested to try them, here’s a recipe lol #quarantinesnaccs
> 
> 0,4 l blood  
> 0,4 l beer or milk  
> 1 egg  
> 8 tbsp. wheat flour  
> 8 tbsp. rye flour  
> 50 g butter (for the batter)  
> 1 tbsp. salt  
> 1 onion  
> 1 tbsp. marjoram  
> butter (for the frying pan)
> 
> Sift and stir the blood. Cube and fry the onion. In a large mixing bowl, whisk together the flour and the egg. Add in the beer and the blood, stirring to combine. Add the fried and cubed onion, salt, marjoran and butter; beat until smooth. Heat a frying pan over medium high heat. Melt a bit of butter, scoop the batter onto the pan, using approximately 2/3 of a ladle for each crepe. Cook the pancake for approx. 2 minutes, until the bottom is well done. Turn the pancake and cook the other side. Serve hot, either with butter and fried onions, or with cranberry jam.


	3. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for the chapter: Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love

They didn’t talk about their encounter for the rest of the day and just continued as they would have normally. However, that didn’t mean that they were not thinking about it. Aomine was trying to find words for how he really felt about Kagami but it was hard. He was fascinated by him but was that the same as liking him? He wanted to keep him around, but was that love? And he really wanted to try doing _something_ with him but was it just to satisfy his own curiosity or taking advantage of the fact that he liked him and would therefore be an easy catch for him? Which he actually wasn’t, as he had shown in the forest, but anyway.

On the next day they were yet again back at trying to figure something meaningful to do at home. Aomine was giving Tetsuki some sort of a home school and they were focused on examining the world map and learning to name the continents. Ironically, the unusual times made him more like every other child, since none of the children were going to school at the moment, just like him. Kagami was with them too, but he was not as interested in learning geography as the inquisitive child. “God I’m so bored” he complained.

Aomine had some ideas for how to keep him entertained but he couldn’t really voice them when Tetsuki was around. As he remained silent, Kagami continued. “I wish this was over already. I miss watching NBA and actually going to places. Ugh, the restrictions are just stupid. I don’t have to worry about catching the glorified flu, I’m healthy and would survive anyway so why do I have to stay locked up?”

“It’s not all about you. You could pass it to someone else and make them suffer.”

“Wow. When did you start to care so much about other people?”

“Did you forget that I’m a vampire but I don’t drink human blood because I don’t want people to die or get hurt because of me?” Aomine reminded. “You are just an exception” he added, just to tease him a bit.

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Should I be worried about finding you one night creeping up on my neck then?”

“Maybe, but not in the way you are thinking” the statement was a bit risqué but he just couldn’t resist teasing him a bit more. It was rewarding to see the other’s eyes widen as he realized what he might mean by that. Aomine grinned cheekily before focusing on the map again.

Eventually Tetsuki’s attention span ended and he started getting restless. “Okay, we can finish for today.” Aomine stated as he noticed it. Tetsuki seemed to regain his energy and quickly got up, voicing his wish to go play outside. That was what he did, and Kagami joined him, being happy to get something to do. He turned into his wolf form and let Tetsuki climb onto his back, which he absolutely loved doing. As Kagami jogged around, being careful and making sure the child wasn’t going to drop, enthusiastic giggling and demands for more speed could be heard all over the yard.

Aomine watched fondly as the two were clearly enjoying the moment. Kagami really was a great guy, something very special. Not everyone would be able to love someone else’s kid almost like they were their own like he did. He had been there for Tetsuki since the beginning, but been a part of Aomine’s life for far longer. At first he had just been acting a minor role in his life, they had acknowledged each other’s existence but hadn’t properly spoken or anything like that. There had been no need for that. It all changed when Kuroko had moved to Forks and swept Aomine off his feet. He had found out that the two were childhood friends or something like that and that the wolf had feelings for Kuroko. Finding that out and seeing him pining so hard for his boyfriend had been painfully annoying. Even though Aomine had made it clear that he had no chances with him, he just wouldn’t disappear from their lives, no. He had been like an old blood stain on a piece of clothing: even though it bothers you, you will get used to it being there. And even now when Kuroko was no longer there, Kagami still was. That surely was ironic.

After a while the sun was beginning to set on the cloudy sky. Tetsuki ate some leftover blood pancakes for his last meal of the day and started getting sleepy soon after. It was truly lucky that he liked them, because it had let Aomine keep at least some of his pride when they hadn’t had to throw them away. Maybe next time he made those he would use an actual receipt, though, or let Kagami handle the cooking since he was so amazingly good at it.

The early night was peaceful. Little birds who were building nests on the nearby trees were chirping and a gentle wind was blowing. Aomine was standing on one of the house’s many balconies admiring the atmosphere when Kagami decided to join him. Neither of them said anything but considering the circumstances it was kind of obvious that some kind of a serious talk was waiting to happen. As the silence grew longer, Aomine thought he might as well start it. “I was thinking about it earlier. How you were there for me when Tetsuki had just been born.”

They didn’t make eye contact but kept looking at the darkening scenery. “Nah, I was just there for me. I didn’t know what else I could have done and there was no way I would have been able to just abandon something Kuroko loved and wanted to protect with his own life. And he… He still lives inside of that kid.”

Aomine could agree on that. “He sure does, and if he didn’t exist I would have already found a way to kill myself.”

The statement resulted in a few silent seconds. Kagami seemed to be remembering something painful judging by the facial expression he had. “I woke up in cold sweat many night after that. I still do sometimes. The sight of it, the blood everywhere… I see it on my dreams and I think I will never be able to get it out of my mind permanently.” He turned his head to look straight at Aomine. “And you went through the same and can’t even sleep so forgetting must be even harder.”

This was remarkable development. Of course they had both seen and known about each other’s suffering, but they hadn’t voiced the trauma they both went through before. Up until this point they had simply mourned by themselves.

Kagami wasn’t done talking. “I hated you. I hated you because you took him away from me not once but twice. I hated how you seemed like nothing matters to you and I was afraid you would just get tired of him and dump him like he was nothing.” He took at deep breath. “But when I saw you like that, trying _so_ hard to help him, being so devastated when you couldn’t, I understood that you did actually love him. And after that I’ve seen that many times. That makes it at least a bit easier to accept the… whole thing that happened. Though I can never fully forgive you, hate would be totally useless.”

Aomine had expected the hate part. It had always been obvious that they were rivals and thus hate seemed natural. Though he had explained how that faded away, there was still something he didn’t quite get, a missing link between everything. “So when and why did you decided that you liked me that way?”

Kagami sighed. “It’s not like one just decides that, you know. It’s not like I wanted it to happen. It just did.”

“Oh come on. I’m really curious to know why.” Aomine smirked. “I want to hear how amazing I am from you. Flatter me.”

The bastard really dared to look like he had nothing to say, like he was reconsidering the whole thing. “Um. You have personality.”

Aomine laughed a bit. “That’s it? My personality sucks, I’m not gonna buy that.”

“Well what else could it be? And maybe I just happen to like idiots.”

“But you are an idiot yourself.”

“Maybe so. But yeah, it didn’t happen overnight, I just gradually started to find you more and more likeable and when I realized just how far it had gone it was too late to back off.”

“And then you told Tetsuki.” Aomine remarked.

“Yeah, I needed to talk with someone and he was there.”

A few seconds passed in silence before Aomine asked another question he had pondered. “So what is it that you exactly want from me?”

“Well I…” Something like a blush was forming on his cheeks. “I want all of you. I don’t want you for a day or something like that. I want you to be mine.”

That was a lot to ask. “No one owns me.”

“…he did, didn’t he.” Kagami muttered to himself. Oh, Aomine had to admit he kind of did have a point. “But hey, what do you want? You still haven’t given me a proper answer.”

“I don’t want a life where you are not involved in.” That first part was the obvious one. The second was something he had had to think about more before deciding. “And I would want to try being with you to see if it could work.”

Kagami’s facial expression was hard to read. Maybe it was because of the word ‘try’, but hey, he wasn’t ready to fully commit that easily. “I just can’t shake off the feeling that you just want me to be a replacement for him.”

Oh god. Wasn’t he being such a pain again? “You are not a replacement – how exactly do you even have anything in common with him? He was quiet and gentle and you are one loud fuck, he was soft and you are strong and manly.” His own word reminded him of the one thing they hadn’t yet gone through. “But hey, don’t you really care about us both being alphas? Wouldn’t you want to find yourself an omega like all other alphas?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it. We are naturally driven to be attracted to omegas, but there are other kinds of love, too. Not everything needs to be based on pheromones. I wouldn’t leave you for any omega, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Had he been worried about that? Not that he thought so, but anyway. That was enough of an answer for him. Having the serious talk was draining and he decided that they had had enough of it for the day. There wasn’t a clear-cut agreement of everything but the air around them felt purer once they had been honest about things. During the conversation darkness had taken over the scenery. “Go to sleep for now.” he told Kagami after some time spent in silence.

“It’s not that late yet.”

“Well, do whatever you wish then. I’m leaving now.” He said and then walked away to go watch his sleeping son. That was his usual nightly routine.

The next day came. At around noon Kagami was busy in the kitchen preparing food – chili con carne – and Tetsuki was at his room playing something with his tablet while waiting for the lunch to be ready. Aomine had nothing better to do, so he got into the kitchen as well. Kagami was chopping some onions for the stew and the rest of the ingredients were waiting on the countertop. The chilies in particular caught Aomine’s eye. “Aren’t these things very spicy? Are you sure Tetsuki can handle them?”

“I’m only gonna put them in my portion.” Kagami explained.

Chilies really were a big deal among humans, right? On TV shows they would try to prove their alpha-worthiness by eating the hottest kinds on existence. If they were so incredible then would he be able to taste them, too? “Are these really that good?” he absentmindedly asked as he held one of the chilies on his hand, ready to bite onto it.

While still chopping, Kagami turned his head to have a look at him. At that moment, his knife slipped and cut his hand instead of the onion. “Ouch, fuck!” he hissed, as the sudden pain took over. Aomine’s hand had stopped mid-air as the sweet scent of human blood filled his senses. That smell was far better than the chili could ever be, it was simply irresistible. He abandoned the chili and took a step towards Kagami, who was now pressing his wounded hand tightly with his other hand. He then grabbed his wrist and guided the covering hand away. Luckily, the cut wasn’t that deep, but god, was it tempting. The beautiful red color of blood had spread through the back of the hand.

Experimentally Aomine raised the hand up to his mouth, stuck his tongue out and licked it clean. His instincts were cheering for him, it felt so right to taste human blood after such a long time. But only licking wasn’t enough when there was a fresh wound right there.

“Hey, what are you d-“ Kagami cut himself off as Aomine placed his lips around the wound and started to suck the blood out of it. He was too startled to say or do anything for a moment. Aomine, however, felt like he was in a desert and had finally found an oasis after a long day spent without a drop of water. Kagami’s blood was like nectar, like the most expensive wine--

“Stop that!” He was interrupted by a slap on his face. That snapped him back to the reality and he forced himself to stop. Thank god he was able to do so.

He still held his hand and after a few seconds of calming down commented: “Sorry, I got kinda carried away there.” Kagami seemed relieved about him returning back to normal.

“But wow, I would have thought your blood tasted bad ‘cos you’re a werewolf but it’s really delicious.” Aomine then commented.

“Jeez, thanks?” The weirdly intimate act had caused Kagami’s cheeks to flush deep red. Good, at least that showed he hadn’t drunk too much.

But there was something weird in the air. You would have thought the whole setup would be off-putting but it wasn’t. There they were, standing very close to each other, Aomine still holding Kagami’s hand. The sweet taste of him was lingering on his mouth, he could sense his heartbeat through the wrist, feel the hot breath of his on his face and see those wonderfully piercing eyes locked into him. It felt intimate and Kagami was hot, Aomine wasn’t going to deny it. Not only in the literal sense, which was very true too, especially compared to his own cold skin. He looked so strong, yet soft on some ways, like for example his lips, which looked like they would be so smooth and pleasant to touch…

Kagami felt it too. He could have easily broken free if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. Being examined so closely by someone you had fallen for was something he hadn’t yet experienced. His heartbeat got faster and adrenaline rushed to his veins. The tension between them grew by the minute and was becoming unbareable.

Another few seconds passed with them intensely staring at each other and Aomine came into a conclusion: this time he wasn’t going to ask, this time he would just go for it. He leaned in, closing the gap between them, fitting his lips on his. There was no resistance, on the contrary. Kagami responded to the kiss, moving his own lips against Aomine’s. He could tell that Kagami wasn’t an experienced kisser, but he was a fast learner. Aomine placed his hands on the back of Kagami’s head, gently adjusting the position it was in.

They slightly opened their mouths and the kiss had a taste of Kagami’s blood in it. It was so weird yet so good. It was hot and it was cold, it felt like electricity was running through their bodies. They lost themselves on the moment and had no idea how long it had been lasting.

Eventually they separated. Kagami was gasping for air while he opened his eyes. Returning back to his senses after the incredible moment, he suddenly realized that he still had the open cut on his hand.

“I… think I need to get this patched up.” he mumbled and left, still a bit red faced after all that.

Aomine stayed in the kitchen. What they had just done had given him some answers to his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was to have Aomine actually eat the chili but if he did that and then sucked Kagami’s wound… that wouldn’t have ended so well. Yeah don’t put chili on your wounds kids.
> 
> Anyway, I love love love writing dialogue. Sometimes I wonder if there is even too much of it like how this chapter was quite dialogue heavy. Let me know what you think if you have an opinion on the matter!


	4. And Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is where things get explicit. This chapter is also longer than the others but I’m sure you won’t mind~ lol
> 
> Song recommendation for the chapter: Duran Duran – Hungry Like the Wolf

After the incident, the day continued as normal. Or that was what it was on the surface, at least. Kagami and Tetsuki ate the chili con carne Kagami had finally managed to finish after patching up his hand. While Tetsuki was being totally oblivious of anything that had happened, Aomine and Kagami kept glancing at each other, the memory of the kiss still lingering on their lips.

When evening came Aomine took a shower. The hot water running down his body was temporarily warming up his skin. It was a pleasant feeling. Throughout the day Aomine’s thoughts had kept wandering off to Kagami and the newly found feelings he had. It made it hard to focus on other things, so after getting out of the shower and putting Tetsuki to sleep he walked onto the other end of the house, to the room where Kagami slept. He could see light coming under the closed door that indicated he was still awake. That wasn’t a surprise since it wasn’t that late yet. He knocked lightly on the door, got a permission to come in and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagami looked at him curiously. “I don’t see you here often, what is it?”

Aomine shrugged. “Nothing really, just wanted to see you.”

“Oh, okay.” Aomine sat right next to Kagami on the single bed and their fingers brushed together. It was a small touch but it felt much more meaningful after the kiss they had shared in the kitchen. Aomine looked at Kagami’s hand. He had put a bandaid on top of the cut, and the healing process was likely already far since he healed a lot faster than normal humans. Aomine started drawing circles around the bandaid with his finger before he spoke.

“You know me, I’m bad at feelings and such.”

Kagami raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

“You. You are making me feel things.”

“Um, what things exactly?”

Aomine chuckled. “The kinds of things that make me want to kiss you.”

“And not just because of ‘why not’?” Kagami asked for confirmation.

“Not just because of why not.” Aomine repeated. “Because it’s you. I want you.” He smiled at Kagami, who looked back at him with his mouth half-open, seeming like he didn’t know what to say to that.

“So” Aomine started “Is it okay to kiss you from now on?”

“I --yeah” the faint blush was decorating his face again. He couldn’t blame him for that, as he seemed to not have much experience on the field. He gently framed Kagami’s face with his hands. His skin felt burning hot against his icy palms. Kagami tensed up by the touch, seeming a bit nervous. That was cute. Aomine slowly brought their lips together, closing his eyes at the same time.

The kiss started as a sweet and gentle one, but after a while that just wasn’t enough for them anymore. Kagami grabbed his hair while Aomine moved his hands to his neck, pulling him even closer. It got faster, rougher, _hornier_. There was nothing preventing them from going all out this time.

Aomine pushed Kagami down on the bed, placing one of his hands on the mattress to hold himself up. As they continued the passionate kissing he let his other hand wander through Kagami’s chest, feeling the well-defined muscles of his. He still had a shirt on though, which was inconvenient for the moment. Aomine slid his hand lower and lifted the hem of the shirt, slipping his hand inside of it. The sudden coldness clearly surprised Kagami and Aomine broke the kiss to let him breath. As he was panting under him, he continued brushing through his abs and pecs. What a work of art they were. His fingers found a nipple and he gave it a little squeeze. Kagami winched at the touch, letting out a small gasp.

“Oh? You’re sensitive here. Wow.”

The acknowledgement made Kagami embarrassed. He muttered a “Shut up” under his breath. Aomine, however, was excited about his find. He did the same squeeze at his other nipple and that resulted in another winch. He then kept playing with his nipples, twisting and squeezing them. Kagami was becoming a mess because of the touch and Aomine could sense something different about his usual scent…

“You smell like you are horny.” he remarked.

Kagami avoided eye contact with him. “Is that really a surprise to you?”

“Being caressed by my talented hands? No.” Aomine smirked. He wasn’t unaffected by the situation either and was dying to do more. “Are you OK with going further? I assume you are a virgin, right?”

“I’m totally fine with that.” Kagami didn’t want to admit being inexperienced and left the second question unanswered. His silence spoke for itself. Aomine, on the other hand, was experienced. During his long existence he had been with several different omegas and betas. He had never been with another alpha, though, so there was something new for him in the situation too.

“Good.” Aomine smiled mischievously as he placed his hand on top of Kagami’s clothed crotch. “This fellow here seems to be waking up. I could lend you a hand for that, you know.”

Kagami was blushing furiously at how forward the other was being. “…Yeah, you could.”

Aomine’s grin was widening. “Hey, tell me. Have you been fantasizing about me?”

“Oh god just fucking shut up.” Kagami hid his face behind his hands.

Aomine chuckled. “I take that as a yes then.” he started stroking the bulge between Kagami’s legs. The intensity of the touch was being dampened by the pants he was wearing but it was still enough to make him grow harder. Just as he was starting to really enjoy the feel of Aomine’s hand, it was removed. The look of disappointment on his face quickly faded as Aomine spoke again.

“Let’s get your clothes off first.” He rolled out of the way to let Kagami get up. Kagami proceeded to take off his pants and boxers, trying not to do it too fast so it wouldn’t reveal how desperate he was for the touch. After stepping out of his pants he hesitated a second before taking off his shirt as well.

Aomine let out a low whistle at the sight in front of him. Kagami was truly ripped, even more so than Aomine himself. He had a few scars decorating his skin here and there. Surely, he had seen him shirtless before, but not all of him. Not his _well-equipped_ lower section. And now when he was allowed to touch him he just somehow looked so much sexier than before.

Aomine gestured him to come sit in front of him, on the edge of the bed. Once Kagami had done that, he pulled him closer, until his back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his torso, getting a good feel of his chest with his hands again. Kagami was tense and his heart beat was fast as he was still unable to actually relax in the weird situation. His attempt of doing so was being sabotaged by Aomine, who started planting kisses all over his neck. And it certainly didn’t help when he teased him by nipping his skin with his teeth in between the kisses. That alone felt like so much, yet not enough at all at the same time.

Kagami let out a frustrated whine. There was something else than his neck that was demanding attention. “Well aren’t you impatient.” Aomine noted, removing his mouth from the skin for a second before continuing. Kagami felt his breath tickle on his neck as he said the words.

“If you are going to do it, then just do it already”

Aomine let out a chuckle. “You didn’t say please”.

Kagami sighed. He was too needy to let this conversation drag any further and just gave him what he wanted to hear. “Please.”

Kagami didn’t see it but he just knew that the other was grinning wide behind his back. That didn’t matter, however. The thing that mattered right now was his right hand that had travelled down on his body and was now gently wrapped around his dick. Slowly the hand started moving, causing it to get even harder until it reached full erection. Having someone else do it was a weird sensation. Aomine briefly ran his thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock and the strokes got faster. Waves of pleasure started taking over his rational thoughts.

When Aomine had found the right rhythm with his hand he was soon back at kissing Kagami’s neck and massaging his pecs again. He squeezed his left nipple while continuing to jerk him off at the same time. Kagami moaned loudly as it was too much all of a sudden.

“Does it feel good?” Aomine whispered into his ear with that low voice of his, giving him goosebumps. At the same time he pinched his nipple hard, making him unable to respond with words, letting out a gasp and flinching at the touch instead. “I guess it does” he answered his own question, sounding pleased with himself. There was already some swelling on the root of Kagami’s dick. His full knot must be huge, Aomine thought, since he has both the werewolf and alpha genes.

Suddenly, to Kagami’s disappointment, Aomine slowed down and then stopped moving completely. “Do you know what a prostate is?”

“Uh, it’s something that you can get a cancer on, right?” Sounded pretty unsexy if you asked him, so why on earth was he talking about something like that right now? And why did he have to stop?

Aomine started laughing and Kagami felt the shake of it on his back. “It’s a lot more than that.” Aomine explained after a moment of laughter. “It swells up when you get hard and massaging it when it does that will make you feel like you are in heaven.”

“Oh.” That did make more sense.

“So if you just let me put a finger up your ass I can make you feel even better, you know.”

Something about that didn’t seem right. “But you aren’t supposed to put anything in there if you’re an alpha, right?”

“That’s bullshit. If it feels good then why shouldn't you do it? Whose gonna tell you not to?”

Kagami had to admit that he was right once again. “Yeah… I don’t know. Maybe I can give it a try then?”

“As you wish.” Aomine lift his left hand to Kagami’s face. “Open your mouth. And you don’t want them in dry so make sure to coat them well.” Kagami did as told and let Aomine slip his fingers inside, took a firm grip of Aomine’s hand and then licked his fingers all over, leaving them dripping with saliva.

“Good boy. Now lift your ass a bit for me.”

He did just that. Aomine moved his hand in there, found the hole and gently pushed his middle finger inside of him. Kagami felt the stretch of his muscle and wasn’t sure whether the feeling was pleasant or not. Then Aomine finally started stroking his dick again and at the same time curled his finger inside of him, poking onto something. Oh god. Now that felt undoubtedly, utterly _amazing_.

Aomine added another finger, increasing the stretch. He then hit the good spot inside of him again. And again. At the same time the strokes became faster, better. Kagami’s mind went completely blank, he couldn’t do anything but focus on the waves of pleasure that washed trough him. He was moaning shamelessly, precum was leaking and his knot was reaching its final form. It took just a few more strokes until he couldn’t take it anymore. His orgasm was explosive. He shot his load all over his own thighs and Aomine’s hand that still kept going, milking more cum out of him. He was trembling, his breathing was uneven. Damn. It felt better than ever.

As he was coming down from his high Aomine removed his fingers from him and wiped his other hand into the bed sheets. It took Kagami a minute to be able to think again. All of his previous nervousness was now long gone and he turned his upper body a bit, looked Aomine straight into eyes and grabbed his hardened crotch. “I thought I felt something poking on me.”

“You were being way too hot.” Aomine explained. Who could blame him?

“I wanna suck you off.”

Aomine was impressed that his mood had changed so much from the blushing mess he had been. “Woah, I like the sound of that. Just remember, if you bite me I’m gonna make blood pancakes out of you.”

“Wasn’t part of my plan but you are making me reconsider. Anyway, get naked.” Kagami stood up and Aomine let out a delighted hum while starting to remove his shirt. It was about time for him to get buck naked too.

Kagami kept shamelessly staring at him the whole time he stripped off his clothes. That was the body he had been thinking about a lot lately. It was muscular, strong, just perfectly balanced. His cock, which was standing up proudly, was about the same size as his own. Kagami ached to touch every part of his beautiful tan skin.

“You like what you see?”

The question caught Kagami off guard. How long had he been staring for? “Uh, yeah.”

Aomine tilted his head, holding his hands on each side of his waist. “You don’t sound very convincing. That’s pretty rude.”

“Oh fuck it, I’ll just show it to you then.” Kagami took a hold of Aomine’s shoulders and guided him to go lay on the bed. Once he had him lying under him he took a second to just inhale his scent. It was floral, almost perfume-like, as always. The image it was giving and his personality were really clashing with each other. He was no flower by any means. Kagami looked at his face. Aomine wore a cocky expression with an eyebrow raised and mouth slightly open. Such a sexy look on him.

Kagami started slowly, planting a little kiss to his forehead, then nose, then lips. That was unexpectedly sweet. Aomine closed his eyes and let the moment take him with it. A kiss on the neck. A kiss on the collarbone. Honestly, it had been a while since he felt so loved.

Kagami began running his hands through his skin, feeling every part of his arms, biceps and chest. The skin under his hands was smooth and flawless. Aomine was relaxing at the warm touch. After a while Kagami leaned in and stick out his tongue, running it on his skin, tasting him. At first it barely touched his skin, making him feel ticklish. After a little teasing he started licking properly, leaving wet traces on Aomine’s skin. It was hot and felt very intimate. As he continued to lick his defined body he moved lower and lower. By the time he reached his abs he dropped his legs off from the bed. He continued until he reached his pubes.

The position was a bit awkward, however, so before he headed for the main course they adjusted it a bit, so that Aomine was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kagami was kneeling in front of him. Now, Kagami had seen enough porn to know the basics of how to give a blow job. He took Aomine’s dick into his hand and gave it a couple of good licks from the root to the tip before wrapping his lips around it and taking it in, closing his eyes as he did that. He kind of couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. The whole thought of it being a possibility had seemed so absurd just a week ago. These times sure were special.

Aomine enjoyed the feeling of being swallowed by his hot, wet mouth. He was doing surprisingly well for a first timer. Kagami moved his head back and forth, applying the right amount of pressure to his sucking. He also used his tongue well, at just the right places. “Wow, is this really your first time?” He asked breathlessly.

Kagami was too busy to answer but it had been more of a rhetoric question anyway. Aomine didn’t want him to stop either now that he was feeling so amazing. After a minute he pulled his mouth away to give his palm a lick, then took him back in while placing his hand on Aomine’s balls. He started gently rolling them on his hand. The simple touch on such a sensitive part was unexpected but truly enjoyable. Aomine let out a low growl and closed his eyes while tilting his head back. “So good” he mumbled.

Kagami kept going. The action made sloppy, sexy sounds fill the room. Aomine looked at him in admiration. “God you look so fucking hot when you suck my dick, did you know that?” He was slowly getting closer to coming and his knot was beginning to wake up. He tightly grabbed a handful of Kagami’s hair, making sure he wasn’t going to stop now.

After a little more time Aomine was breathing heavily and at the verge of losing his mind. “Hold on – let me… Ah” He took a better hold on the back of Kagami’s head and started moving his hips, thrusting inside the wet mouth. He was so close. His knot was reaching its full size and with the little sense he had left in that moment he made sure to keep that out of Kagami’s mouth to not get him trapped. That would be kinda hilarious though, not gonna lie.

Aomine’s grip became painfully tight as he finally came into Kagami’s mouth. After a few seconds of being in ecstasy he finally released him. Kagami gasped for air and accidentally swallowed some of the sticky substance that was on his mouth. It tasted bitter. He spit the rest out on the floor. Cleaning that could wait a minute. He took Aomine by surprise when he pushed him down and smashed their lips together. It was not a sweet one; it was rough, hot and sticky.

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s cheeks and pushed him away. “Hey! That’s disgusting, you just had my load on your mouth”

“If I had to taste my own blood then you can taste your own body fluids too.” Kagami pointed out. Had he been salty about that? Oh fuck it. Aomine gave up and they continued making out for god-knows-how-long. It felt right so nothing else mattered. At that moment the whole world only had them on it.

When they finally ran out of energy Kagami dropped himself next to Aomine on the bed. It was too narrow for two adults to lie on comfortably, but he was too tired to care about that. Some minutes passed on silence, only voices in the room being their breathing and Kagami’s heartbeat, which was finally calming down. It was a comfortable silence, but after a while Kagami broke it. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“That we need to get a bigger bed.”

While that was a very logical response to the situation at hand, it also carried another meaning. It indicated that this would not just stay as a one-time thing. That thought somehow managed to get butterflies in his stomach, despite everything they had just done. He totally agreed, however. The bigger the bed, the better.

Aomine turned his head a bit to get a better view of his face. “What were you thinking about then?”

“Just that now we've really gone and done it.”

“Do you regret doing it?”

“Not at all.” That question was easy to answer to. “And I wanna live without regrets anyway.”

Aomine chuckled. “You’re quite cute when you say things like that with such a serious face.” He gave Kagami a little smack on the lips.

“I’m not cute.” Kagami frowned.

“Oh yes you are.” Aomine let out another chuckle, smiling.

Kagami rolled his eyes. His thoughts were however already wandering somewhere else and his expression returned to a serious one. “What do you think Kuroko would think if he knew we are like this now?”

“I bet he would laugh his ass off.”

Well, that was probably true. “We really are unexpected. We should be enemies in every way; being alphas, enemy species and former love rivals…”

“Not really the last one, you never stood a chance.” Aomine corrected.

Kagami sighed and got up. Had he gone too far with his teasing and made him angry? “I need some fresh air. It stinks of jizz in here.” he declared and walked to the balcony door, opening it and stepping outside. Aomine also got up and followed him there. The air was cool and a faint wind felt pleasant on their skins. The sun had already set and the sky was dark. The longer they looked at it the more stars they started to see in there.

The starry sky felt familiar to Aomine. The Big Dipper could be easily found when you knew what you were looking for. “Can you see the brightest star on the sky?”

Kagami was a bit surprised at the sudden question. “Isn’t it that one?” he pointed at what he though was the right answer. Aomine got behind him, placing his head on his shoulder so that he was facing the same angle of the sky that Kagami saw. He was indeed right, as the finger pointed close to the North Star.

“Good.” he said and then took a hold of his hand, leading it to point to the constellation he wanted him to see. “These seven stars make up the Big Dipper” he explained, while framing them with a circular motion. “Can you see it? It has a three-star tail and the other four make up a dipper, hence the name.”

“I can.” Kagami said, fully concentrating on the task. “Wow. It really pops out, doesn’t it?”

“It sure does.” Aomine let Kagami’s arm down, wrapping his own pair around him. “But hey - you saw stars before, didn’t you?”

“Huh?” Kagami didn’t quite follow.

“In my hands.” Aomine smirked.

Kagami lifted one of his hands to cover up his face. “That was… Such a daddy joke.”

“Hey, but it was the truth, wasn’t it?”

“Doesn’t matter, that was still an awful joke. You are an embarrassment.”

Aomine pouted, pretending to be offended by his words. That didn’t last long as he was soon back at smiling. It just felt so right to be right there, holding him. “I can’t wait to see your face when you fall asleep tonight. You look so cute and innocent.”

“How would you k-- Do you watch me when I sleep?” Kagami frowned.

“Sometimes, just for fun.” Aomine confessed. Kagami was processing the information as Aomine released him. “I will go change your bed sheets now. Go take a shower if you want.”

“Oh, okay.”

After everything was nice and clean again, Kagami went to bed. He was tired after everything and was sure he would pass out quickly tonight. He closed his eyes and relaxed. After a moment he could hear Aomine move next to the bed and feel his cold hand run through his hair.

“Love you” he whispered, almost too silently to be heard.

Kagami was smiling when he fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I’m telling you this but in my home country we have two very successful handball teams – they are called Cocks and Dicken. It’s always pretty hilarious when they play against each other.
> 
> Anyway, this was actually my first time ever writing a nsfw scene. How did I do? I had to take breaks to just giggle and scream into the void because it felt so strange to be writing so explicitly at times, so I hope it was wort it xD


End file.
